Spider-Man (1994-1998)
Spider-Man (1994) - serial opowiadający o przygodach Człowieka-pająka. Jego emisja trwała od 1994 roku do 1998. Opis Seria animowanych przygód nastolatka który zyskał swe moce w wyniku ugryzienia przez radioaktywnego pająka, po tym wydarzeniu zyskał pseudonim "Spider-Man". W serii tej musi się zmierzyć z takimi przeciwnikami jak Green Goblin czy Kingpin. Peter musi się mierzyć nie tylko z bardzo niebezpiecznymi wrogami ,ale również z własnymi problemami np. takimi jak mutacja jego DNA, choroba cioci May oraz miłosne rozterki. Galeria Spiderman-0.jpg|Spider-Man Chelovek-pauk-1994-1998.jpeg|Venom 3338608-640px-mary jane watson (clone) & peter parker (earth-92131).jpg|Peter Parker podczas ślubu z klonem Mary Jane Norman Osborn (Earth-92131) 006.jpg|Green Goblin Fabuła Sezon 1 Dziewiętnastoletni Peter Parker jest już Spider-Manem. Pracuje jako fotograf na pół etatu w redakcji - Daily Bugle. Pająk musi mierzyć się z takimi wrogami jak : Lizard, Doctor Octopus, Kraven Myśliwy, Scorpion, Hobgoblin, Venom i Chameleon. Peter stawi czoła również symbiotowi, który będzie próbował zawładnąć jego organizmem. Sezon 2 Kolejne przygody Spider-Mana, rozpoczną się walką z tak zwaną "Podstępną Szóstką" - czyli Sinister Six, zorganizowaną przez Kingpina. Na swojej drodze napotka również kobiety - Mary Jane, Felicie Hardy, Debre Whitman jak i nowych wrogów : Hydro Mana, Vultura, Morbiusa, Silvermana. W walce czasem będzie mógł liczyć na pomoc Blada - Łowcy Wampirów oraz Punishera. W tym czasie Parker zmaga się jeszcze z innym problemem jakim jest - mutacja jego DNA. Udaje mu się zastopować chorobę z pomocą Doktor Mariah Crawford - ukochanej Kravena. Sezon 3 Peter jest w szczęśliwym związku z Mary Jane, kiedy w mieście rodzą się nowi wrogowie. Powstaje Green Goblin, który chce się zemścić na swoich wrogach, Spot, który ostatecznie był gotów naprawić wyrządzone krzywdy, powraca Venom z chęcią zemsty na Spider-Manie, szalony Carnage oraz bezwzględny Tombstone. Peter obwinia się o tajemnicze zniknięcie Mary Jane podczas walki z Green Gobliinem. Tym razem pająk może liczyć na pomoc takich osób jak Madame Web i Doctor Strange. W tej serii Spider-Man poświęcił nawet czas na spełnienie marzenia pewnej dziewczynki... Sezon 4 W tym sezonie w życiu Spider-Mana pojawiają się takie osoby jak Kot (John Hardesky) - ojciec Felicii Hardy czy Prowler oraz partnerka - Black Cat. W niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach wraca Mary Jane. Sezon 5 Ostatni sezon zaczyna się ślubem między Peterem a Mary Jane. W tym sezonie głównym przeciwnikiem jest Red Skull, pojawia się Sześciu Zapomnianych Wojowników, którzy pomagają Spider-Manowi ratować świat przed nim i Electro. Parker dowiaduję się prawdy o swoich rodzicach, którzy byli uważani za zdrajców narodu, udaje mu się oczyścić ich z zarzutów. Do miasta wrócił Hydro-Man,ale jak się okazało... to był tylko jego klon ! Stworzony przez Jackala, Spider-Man pokonuje go z pomocą Czarnej Kotki, niestety Mary Jane ginie, ponieważ był to również jej klon. Piter jest głównym dowodzącym podczas "Sekretnych Wojen" może dobrać sobie ograniczoną liczbę osób do pomocy, wybiera : Dr.Connorsa, Storm, Czarną Kotkę, Kapitana Amerykę, Fantastyczną Czwórkę oraz Iron Mana. Udaje im się pokonać Dr.Dooma, ale Spider-Mana czeka ostatnie wyzwanie - gdy Beyonder przeniósł go w przyszłość do Nowego Yorku, Peter zastaje całe zniszczone miasto przez Green Goblina, Hobgoblina oraz klona pająka - Spider-Carnaga. Tym razem może liczyć na pomoc swoich klonów z innych wymiarów czyli : Scarlet Spidera, Armour Spideya, 6 Arm Spidera, Spider Octopusa oraz na najzwyklejszego Spider-Mana, który w innym wymiarze jest fikcyjną postacią filmową. Udaje im się pokonać wrogów, Beyonder przeniósł wszystkich do swoich wymiarów. Postacie * Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Madame Web * Kingpin * Mary Jane Watson * Felicja Hardy/Black Cat * Green Goblin * Hobgoblin * Harry Osborn * Rhino * Doctor Octopus * John Jonah Jameson * Iron Man * Venom * Carnage * Robbie Robertson * Alistaire Smythe * Silvermane * Vulture * Scorpion * Chameleon * Daredevil/Matthew Murdock * X-Men * Hydro-Man * Electro * Kapitan Ameryka * Red Skull * Miles Warren Odcinki Ciekawostki * Stan Lee stwierdził, że gdyby seria byłaby kontynuowana, Spider-Man znalazł by się w Średniowiecznej Anglii i musiałby chronić Mary Jane przed Carnage'em. * W ostatnim odcinku serialu pojawił się twórca "Spider-Mana" - Stan Lee. * Jest to pierwszy animowany serial o przygodach Spider-Mana, w którym pojawili się Carnage i Venom. * Pierwotnie Green Goblin miał się nie pojawiać w serialu, zaś Norman Osborn miał stać się Hobgoblinem. Jednak dzięki interwencji Stana Lee Green Goblin wystąpił w animacji. * Serial pominął postacie Electro i Sandmana, gdyż miały się one pojawić w filmie Jamesa Camerona. Jak wiadomo film nie powstał, z tego też względu Electro pojawił się w kolejnych odcinkach Animated Series, zaś Sandman nie pojawił się w ogóle. * W serialu pojawiają się historie, które bardzo mocno bazują na komiksowych eventach, jak na przykład Secret Wars czy Saga Klonów. * Gigantyczny robot należący do Iron Spidera to ukłon do japońskiego serialu Spider-Man z 1978 roku, gdzie Spider-Man do dyspozycji miał gigantycznego transformującego się robota o imieniu Leopardon. * Aktor, który użyczył głosu Spider-Manowi w serialu, Christopher Daniel Barnes, użyczył później głosu Electro, Spyder-Knightowi i Villagerowi w serialu Mega Spider-Man. * Pierwszy występ Mary Jane w serialu oparty jest na jej początkowym występie w komiksie – Amazing Spider-Man #42. Wypowiada nawet podobną kwestię: „Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot”. Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Ziemia-92131 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:1994/premiera Kategoria:Serial animowany Kategoria:Seriale